


sweeter than a pop tart, you know you are not hard.

by MetaAllu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Possibly triggering plot twist. Details in notes., Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: Keith is sifting through some of the data the Garrison has detailing what they missed while they were gone when he hears a knock at the door of the room where he’s holed himself up: bigger than the one from his cadet days, since he’s a big important here now, but still too cramped for his comfort.  It reminds him a lot of Shiro’s old room.“Go away,” he says without looking up.“Ouch,” is the reply from a familiar voice.  Keith looks up to a shock of white hair and snorts, then smiles on instinct.





	sweeter than a pop tart, you know you are not hard.

**Author's Note:**

> sup i hate the holidays and im venting.  
> check end notes for spoilery-triggers minus spoilers and spoilers themselves.

Keith is sifting through some of the data the Garrison has detailing what they missed while they were gone when he hears a knock at the door of the room where he’s holed himself up: bigger than the one from his cadet days, since he’s a big important here now, but still too cramped for his comfort.  It reminds him a lot of Shiro’s old room.

“Go away,” he says without looking up.

“Ouch,” is the reply from a familiar voice.  Keith looks up to a shock of white hair and snorts, then smiles on instinct.

“You should be used to it,” Keith replies as the captain of the Atlas comes in, closing the door behind him.  He walks closer, plucking the data pad from Keith, setting it down and putting his hands on the arm of Keith’s desk chair, boxing him in.

“I am,” he agrees, and then he’s leaning into kiss along Keith’s neck.

“Mmm, Shiro--” Keith starts, trying to push him back.  He laughs.

“You not in the mood?” he asks, and he’s already reaching for Keith’s buttons, already working off his shirt and pants, and Keith just doesn’t have it in him to say no.  Doesn’t want to. He’s been reading for like two hours, anyway.

“I’m always in the mood,” he says, and then he’s being kissed, being scooped up and carried to bed.  He drops down onto it and reaches for the other man’s shirt, but he’s beat to it, and less than a minute later, he’s looking at Shiro’s naked body, at his dick, already half hard, spurred own by his own mind.

He notices Keith looking and tilts his head.

“You want a taste?”

Keith hums and then sits up and leans in to suck Shiro’s cock into his mouth, mouthing it to full hardness, and then he’s just bobbing and moaning, making a mess of himself.  He’s still not very good at this, but his lover doesn’t seem to care as praise--“Oh, that’s it, kitten. Yeah, baby. Suck it good.”--pours from him and he starts to thrust back, pushing into Keith’s mouth until he’s taking it all, shaking a little from the briefs moments where’s choking, then panting for breath.

He’s starting to think the other man might come soon when he suddenly pulls off.

“On your stomach, please,” he says, and there’s something in his voice that snaps Keith out of his daze.  He peers up at him, mouth spit shiny and red,but he obeys, laying down and rolling over. Shiro’s tongue is pressing into him soon after, fucking him open.  He moans, head dropping down. Expertly, the other man is opening him up, pushing into his prostate and destroying what little remains of his ability to think.

“Oh, gods, yes,” he gasps.  “Shiro--”

His tongue pulls out, and Keith is whining “More, please,” but his pleading is ignored, and then the blunt head of Shiro’s cock is pressing up against his spit-slick hole.  His eyes go wide, and he reaches blindly behind him, trying to grab for the hand that’s on his hip now.

“No,” he gasps.  “No, wait, please, don--”

The hand on his hips moves to his throat, pushing him back down into the bed and Keith can feel tears starting to gather in his eyes.

“What’s the matter, baby?  Don’t you want me? You’d do anything for me, wouldn’t you?” He’s toying with him, nudging his hole without pushing it, let it glance off his rim again and again.  “You’d do anything for Shiro.”

He’s waiting for an answer.

Keith nods, and Shiro’s hand around his throat loosens.

“What’s that?” he sneers.

“Yes, Shiro,” Keith whimpers, and then Shiro’s hand curls in his hair and pulls his head so far back he’s forced up, back arching at an angle that would be painful for a human.  His scalp aches, and then his ass aches, because he’s been filled up, slowly, inch by inch. His partner doesn’t want to hurt him in any way that’ll prevent him from fucking him.

“That’s a good boy,” the other man murmurs, pulling out slowly, and pushing back in while Keith lets loose a wounded whine from the sting and burn of it.

“Shiro, please--” Keith begs.  “P-please, some lube. Please.”

A ‘tsk’ is his answer.  “What for? I’d never hurt you, would I?  I only give you ask much as you can take, isn’t that right?”

“Please,” Keith begs again and then sobs when Shiro’s cock slams into him.

“What’re you begging for, baby?  Look how hard you are. You want me.”

Keith can’t argue.  He does want it, as fuck up as it is.  He wants it. He wants it so bad that he’s willing to keep lying to everyone around them, to the entire universe, and most important, to himself.

Kuron pushes him back down with a quiet “Good boy,” and goes back to fucking him, gently now that he has Keith’s obedience, and Keith closes his eyes, whines “Shiro,” and loses himself in the slow-building pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGERS MINUS SPOILER:  
> \- Mistaken identity  
> \- Manipulation  
> \- Sexual coercion
> 
> SPOILERS AHEAD:  
> they were not able to revive shiro, but they pretended it was successful, and have been lying. it's the evil clone, kuron, who is aware of and taking advantage of keith's unrequited feelings to coerce him into sex.


End file.
